


Pasado al pasado.

by Divy_Shakti



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: Spiderman le pide un favor a Dr. Strange ¿Se lamentará de su petición?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson/Original Character(s), Vanessa Carlysle/Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson/Original Male Character(s)





	Pasado al pasado.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Spiderman?

-Definitivamente.

-Recuerda que una vez que entres solo eres un espectador y... una vez que empieces, no podrás salir hasta que acabe el recorrido, vuelvo a preguntar ¿seguro?

-Strange llevo dos años con él y no lo entiendo, me quiere pero no me toca, cuando supo que Spiderman era un chico de 16 años, comenzó a retraerse.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? tengo 18, me abraza y a veces me besa; a pesar de que me repite una y otra vez que me ama; todas sus risas y sus comedias se acaban. Y lo peor cada vez que le pregunto de su pasado evade el tema. No se si sea yo.

-¿Crees que conociendo su pasado cambiará algo?

-Eso espero Doctor.

El Doctor Strange suspiró pesado moviendo su mano en circulos para manifestar el portal, se iba abriendo, dentro era gris oscuro, el chico en expandex se adentraba de a poco con paso fuerte como si de un momento a otro se fuera a caer, una vez dentro la circunferencia dorada se fue reduciendo hasta quedar inundado de aquella pantalla gris, un "buena suerte" fue lo ultimó que escuchó del hechicero supremo.

.

Según le había contado Strange el tiempo no es tan fácil de ver, a diferencia de lo que muestra la ficción. El pasado se ve del presente hacía atrás por lo que el primer escenario que vería sería un Wade de unos 30 años cuando estaba en el proceso de convertirse en el mercenario bocaza. "Es curioso" ríe Peter para si mismo "primero haya sido Spiderman a sus 14 años superhéroe que Deadpool a sus 30". Las brumas comenzaron a dar formas de lo que parecía un quirófano, bastante antihigiénico y sonidos de gritos desgarradores.

-¡ah! Mis testículos ya han de estar hechos pasitas con tanto hielo frio- se acercó unos pasos viendo a su pareja que era muy atractiva. En efecto cuando Wade decía que era tremendamente guapo en comparación a aquella versión remasterizada de Fredy Kruger era cierto, esos labios delgado ahora azules, estaba totalmente desnudo en posición fetal, titiritando, tratando de cubrir sus muñecas atadas con corbatas, sacado de un contenedor con hielos de seguro congelados una y otra vez.

-Wade, wade, Wade tu humor nunca cambia- hombre rubio y una sonrisa tétrica se mostraba. Una vez que Wade se había acostumbrado al frío, trató de ponerse en pie, cuando menos se había dado cuenta una patada había dado justo a su quijada.

Una mueca de dolor se mostró en el rubio- no estuvó tan fuerte, deberías comer carne como los machos de verdad en vez de ensalada, puto Ajax- otro golpe pero ahora de una mujer de cabello negro, corto; corpulenta le toma de la nuca y le estampa en el piso. Le iba dar un par de golpes con la bota pero fue interrumpido por Ajax.

Ajax había hecho un movimiento con la cabeza, con ello unos lacayos en bata a que amarraron a Wade.

Algo en el corazón de Peter se estaba rompiendo no era justo para Wade. Estar ahí ¿Por qué soportar tanto?, ¿Super poderes acaso?, ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

De repente todo se puso oscuro.

.

Está en un apartamento algo desordenado, no muy diferente al apartamento de Wade ve una chica castaña de piel tostada con un horrendo suéter rojo.

-Si tu pierna derecha es día de acción de gracias y la izquierda navidad ¿puedo pasar tiempo entre las festividades?

Esto sorprende a Peter, hubo alguien antes que él, ¿Quién era esa chica?, ¿Y porque no la conocía? Su dolor crecía más este le había propuesto matrimonio, incluso esta podía ver a Wade en toda su extensión sentía celos. Él a lo mucho y de vez en cuando le dejaba ver su rostro. No se dio cuenta ese momento que Wade le mostraba un anillo de caramelo a esa chica.

-Vanessa...

¿Vanessa? Peter recordaba haber visto a Wade yendo al cementerio ¿Era ella? 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar los gritos de Vanessa y un Wade recien convulsionado. Maldito Wade, cada vez le entendía menos, el mercenario iba tener una mujer esperándole en su casa, la cual amaba sus chistes. Quería salir correr, claro que lo hizo dejando el escenario negro no obstante no podía huir lo siguiente estaba por mostrarse.

.

Era un Wade de 25 años en Vietnam. Estaba en el suelo dormido, se escuchaban sus ronquidos junto con un montón de soldados más. Toda esta armonía es interrumpida por el sonido de una trompeta. La escena cambia a todos los soldados en fila- Soldados en fila- todos en fila hasta llegar a Wade- tu no, fuerzas especiales.

Lo llevaron a otro lado del campamento, oculto entre la maleza, ahí estaba un señor rubio de cabello chino y extremadamente alto; un hombre canoso pasado en años; un rubio oscuro, pero este era pequeño; un afroamericano con un estilo cowboy; ¿Wolverine? Y Wade claramente, se habían infiltrado a un edificio algo elegante y cuando menos se dio cuenta Wade gracias a su tremenda habilidad con las katanas término matando a todos, sin dejar que los demás compañeros comenzaran su labor. Uno de esos militares le había subministrado una inyección en el cuello. Se dispuso a regresar por un camino familiar hasta el campamento. Se rio un rato con los cabos contó chistes hasta que él ultimo quedo dormido o le pusiera atención.

Claro su forma característica de ser estaba presente, esos chistes huecos, esas referencias comerciales, esa forma de ver al vacío y hablarle a unas personas estaba ahí. Y de nuevo en el suelo. Peter quería tomarle de sus mechones rubios y acariciarle un poco, claro que no podía, no obstante se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando en sueños.

.

Apareció un Wade de 20 años. Con el enojo remarcado y la frustración palpitante. Caminaba por las calles desoladas de Canadá, no se veía que estuviera nevado, pero por las banquetas se notaba la nieve cubierta por el smog, una nieve vieja, sucia, muerta. El rubio se veía en los huesos trataba de hacer vaho en sus manos para tomar calor entre aquellos guantes de tela barata mostrando uno que otro dedo, se sentó a una esquina de lo que parecía una plaza comercial y extendió la mano un par de personas le dejaron centavos otras le daban el billete entero. Una vez que conseguía el bonche completo había comprado unas cuantas salchichas en una carnicería seguía caminando hasta que en un parque logró ver un perro con crías, se había sentado con ella para comer juntos aquella salchicha al son de ocaso. El de ojos celestes se había quedado dormido con esa perra y se despertó para seguir con su día a día tomando comida de la basura, meterse en el cine ilegalmente, ser espantado por algunos policías y regresar a su día a día.

A pequeño súper héroe arácnido se le hacía el corazón chiquito, las lágrimas acumuladas habían optado por salir, se abrazó a si mismo por no poder abrazarle a él "ya basta" se dijo a sí mismo, pero el reloj seguía marcando la hora, el momento de cambiar de escenario era ahora.

.

17 años.

Se escuchaba a un sacerdote dar unas palabras, era un funeral donde aparte de los enterradores y el sacerdote, estaba Wade. Una vez que quedo solo, con un ramo de claveles en la mano, las estampo en la tierra y grito.

-¿Por qué me dejaste solo?- otro grito ahogado- ¿Por qué tú de todas las personas murió en ese estúpido accidente en la fábrica?- se acostó encima del montón de tierra- ahora quién va querer a Wade, si mi tío no está.

Peter nunca había visto gritar así a Wade, no pudo evitarlo, a pesar de que fuera como un holograma de humo se echó encima del joven y comenzó a susurrarle que todo estaría bien...

-Tendrás a un lindo novio y tendremos hijos, muchos hijos de los que vas a poder llenar de amor, y te dirá lo mucho que te quiere, te dará muchas chimichangas y besara tu frente de la forma en la que te gusta, veremos las películas de Star Wars. ¿Wade?

.

Peter había cambiado de escenario quedando de la misma manera que él escenario anterior acostado, se incorporó al escuchar unos gritos acompañados de unos jadeos. A Peter se le había puesto la piel china. Daredevil le había hablado de ello, dice que en su ámbito laboral es común encontrar este tipo de personas vulnerables.

-Ya no quiero, por favor para, a Wade le duele.

-shhh- se escucharon un par de besos- Wady, yo no podía lastimarte, te amo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Todo eso se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta rodeada de esa sombra gris, un par de pasos y la puerta se abrió por si sola mismos pasos que el arácnido dio para atrás- Un pequeño niño de no más de doce años.

-¿Enserio quieres a Wade?

-Claro que quiero por eso estamos haciendo esto, se llama amor.

-¿Amor?

-sí, esto es lo que se llama amor, yo te quiero por eso dejo mi esencia en ti- lo dijo mientras dio un par de estocadas.

El niño abrazado al cuello evadía la mirada, para no ver al sujeto que Peter veía sombreado, solo alcanzaba ver una sonrisa, o es lo que quiso ver en segundos. Se había cubierto el rostro pero las voces se hacían más nítidas.

-¿tú también me amas?- le dijo el mayor al rubio.

-Claro si, ¿Cómo no podría amar a mi tío?

\- Te quejas mucho, mucho, si haces que tu querido tío deje tu escénica en ti, hoy iremos al cine, después podríamos ir a comer helado.

-Si mi tiíto y Wady iremos al cine, ahh- había detenido su parota- ¿tiene que doler?

-El amor también duele- se escuchó un beso.

-Bueno si tío lo dice está bien.

-claro que si siempre tengo la razón.

Entre cada estocada, Wade seguía platicando lo que quería hacer en su día entre gemidos y quejitos

-¿Qué acaso no sabes guardar silencio?- le dijo el familiar.

-No-lo-se.

Después sonaron unas carcajadas.

.

Un niño de 8 años sentado en una banquita esperaba, un señor se acerco junto con una mujer que podría decirse era la encargada del caso del niño Wilson.

-Él es Wade Wilson, los vecinos habían recibido quejas del maltrato hecho por su hermana.

Después de algunos silencios.

-yo me haré cargo, no quiero que tenga que pisar un orfanato.

.

Peter había creído que había visto lo peor, de plano a su amado le llovía sobre mojado. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, los lamentos como de ultratumba sonaban en su corazón, Wade no tenía que soportar todo aquello solo.

-te dije que no me molestaras.

\- Pero mamá el de la renta...

-atch- la madre, la cual contaba con unos jeans ajustados y un rostro irreconocible exceptos sus labios rojos y el cigarro en la boca, tomo los hombros del niño e impregnándole el cuerpo de cigarro externó- dile así: Mi madre tiene que alimentar a un maldito niño, y por eso no tiene el dinero de la renta.

El niño apretó los labios y quería comenzar a llorar, en eso su madre le paro el circo dándole una abofeteada- Sabes que... olvídalo yo lo hago- le empujo una vez más- ni para eso sirves.

...

Peter había salido del portal temporal, se había despedido amablemente de Strange y entre telaraña y telaraña se deslizaba por los edificios. Había pitidos, gritos de personas inconformes, incluso el sonido de las sirenas de una ambulancia nada detuvo al arácnido de su destino un edificio en particular, el más alto de todos. No se percató que estaba anocheciendo, se quitó la máscara y se quedó viendo los últimos rayos del crepúsculo. Wade apareció poco después con una caja de pizza.

-Adivina quien trajo pizza Hawaiana (que realmente es pizza canadiense).

No tardo en quedar la caja en el suelo, El castaño abrazo al mayor y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba llorando nuevamente, ahora se daba el lujo de quitarse la máscara y moquear un poco en el traje de Deadpool.

-¿Baby boy? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Dime a quién tengo que matar? ¿De seguro fue Flash Thomson?

El arácnido no dejaba de llorar y con su fuerza descomunal logro tirar a Wade y ponerle en el suelo para poder llorar tranquilamente.

-¿Pet?- a Wade se le cortaba la voz- no llores así, que me vas a hacer llorar a mí también. ¿Pet?

Tardó unos quince minutos así, Wade veía que su niño se deshacía en sus brazos y no sabía cómo consolarle, ¿cómo calmar su dolor? Y comenzó a sufrir de apoco, dejó de articular palabra y comenzó a llorar el también. Abrazo con firmeza a su araña como si la estuvieran cortando a pedazos. Peter limpiaba nuevamente su nariz y ojos en el diafragma del mayor para llorar nuevamente. Wade había logrado separarle de esa posición para acomodarle mejor su barbilla en su hombro. Se rebozaba de sufrimiento.

Un sufrimiento ajeno.

Una hora y media después con un Peter Benjamín Parker hipeando, echo todo el sentimiento

-Wade, no importa que tan difícil sea tu día, todas las personas que mates, todas las personas estén en tu contra. Te prometo que estaré contigo hasta que me quede sin voz ni aliento.

-Baby boy- le tomo de la barbilla para que le mirara el rostro (¿En qué momento se había quitado la máscara?)- tu eres mi vida, no puedes darme nada que no me hayas dado ya.

Eso produjo un nuevo llanto en el menor.

-Te amo Wade Wilson.

-Te amo Peter Parker.


End file.
